Bad Dog
by try2shine
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura get a new puppy, which seems like a little angel... Until Sakura leaves the room! "Damn mutt ate all of the tomatoes..." NOT A CRACK FIC This is based on a dream I had


So, I was reading Just a Joke, Right? By Animecherryblossem33,(AWESOME story by the way. Go read it!!!), and that night I had a dream about Sasuke and Sakura owning a puppy that LOVED eating tomatoes. (much to Sasuke's dismay…) and hence this story was born.

Sasuke and Sakura are in their Shippuden outfits. (Sorry. Not too much imagination there…)

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO isn't mine…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura had been together for a while now. They had moved into their own house together, and were planning to get a dog. Since Sakura had been wanting a puppy for a long time now, Sasuke gave in.

So, the two went out looking for the perfect puppy. Of course HE didn't want to spend his whole day wandering around looking for dogs, but Sakura did. So he'd just have to go with her. They had went to so many different places that Sasuke almost lost count. Secretly, he just thought she wanted to cuddle with as many puppies as she could get her hands on. And He couldn't have been more right. Though, they never had any luck with finding their perfect dog. That is until the one day Sakura had brought home a newspaper... How Sasuke hated that day.

-----------------

Sasuke was sitting at the table, reading a book when Sakura ran in.** (A/N: You can imagine the house for yourself ^^)**

"Hey Sasuke!" She called over to her more-than-boyfriend, husband, whatever-you-want-him-to-be. Sasuke glanced up at her and then back down to the book, giving her a warm, "Hello, Sakura."

Sakura smiled in response before moving across the table from Sasuke. She slammed the newspaper down and shoved it closer to him. He looked up at her with a puzzled expression.

"Look at this!" She said excitedly, pointing to a certain ad. Sasuke, stilling confused, looked at the words just below her finger. There was a picture of a smaller dog, that looked a bit like a jack russel, but with the face, and ears of a Chihuahua. The text underneath the picture read:

**Puppy for sale!**

**A Chihuahua mix. white w/ brown patches. Male. Likes attention. Has intriguing personality. Needs a home soon!**

**(A/N: I'm not gonna add the whole "Has all shots!" and stuff because it isn't important in this story.)**

Sakura was still smiling as Sasuke looked up at her. He had one eyebrow lifted.

"A Chihuahua…?" he asked bluntly. His expression, and toned made it clear he didn't like the thought of this dog at all. Though Sakura hardly seemed to notice his distaste.

" Yeah!" she cried, "Look how adorable!" She giggled. Sasuke had a look of pure disgust on his face as he watched her. This time Sakura did take notice.

"Oh, come on." she said in a persuading kind of way. " We don't have to get him! Just look and see if we like him!"

'_True' _Sasuke thought hesitantly, looking down at the table. They had seen so many dogs, and hadn't gotten one yet. Not lifting his head, he moved his eyes up to Sakura. She was staring at him with such an endearing face. How the hell was he supposed to say no?

"…Okay" he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Yes!" Sakura said happily.

"But…!" Sasuke began sharply.

'_Oh. Here we go.' _Sakura thought, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Sasuke always had to say something right before they went to look at puppies for sale.

"If one of us doesn't like it, we don't buy it. Right?" Sasuke said, a warning clear in his voice.

"Yeah Sasuke, I got it." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke nodded and went back to reading his story/book thing.

It was decided they'd go check out this puppy on the next Saturday they had off. And so, they did.

----------------

When they arrived at the advertisers house, their first impression was that it was all normal. A one story, with a nice white fence around it. Average. But before they could even ring the doorbell, the door was flung open, surprising both of them. A women with brown hair pulled into a messy bun stood in the doorway. She smiled at them.

"Here to see the puppy?" She asked.

"uh… Yeah!" Sakura said, shaking off the shock, and returning the smile.

"ah!" the woman said happily. "Right this way!" She turned and bustled into the house, inviting them in. Sakura gave Sasuke an assuring look and began moving forward, while Sasuke sighed and just followed.

The inside was just as normal as the outside. Very clean, and proper. Sasuke let his eyes wander. He looked around at the pictures on the walls with a bored expression. To Sasuke, this would be the same as most places they went to. Sakura would fall in love with the little furball, and Sasuke would say "maybe…" with that edge in his voice. And then they would leave. No dog.

"AW!"

Sakura's cry snapped Sasuke out of his daze. He turned toward her quickly, to see if anything had happened to her. However, when he saw the brown and white fluff in her arms, he quickly regained his composure.

"What do you think Sasuke?" She said, letting the puppy run over to him. He knelt down and reached out to it. The little dog went eagerly for his hand, and shoved it's head underneath it. Glancing at Sakura, Sasuke saw that she had already begun a discussion with the woman about the puppy. Sasuke paid them no mind and examined the puppy. Short fur, ears that stood up, was a little taller than Akamaru as a puppy. When Sasuke put his hand down, the little dog tilted it's head wondering where the hand went. It looked up at Sasuke with round innocent eyes. Sasuke just smirked and resumed petting the puppy.

"So….?" Sakura said, causing Sasuke to stop and look up. "What do you think?" She asked again. Sasuke looked reluctantly back to the puppy who tapping his hand with its paw wanting him to keep up with the petting.

"He's… alright" Sasuke mumbled. Sakura's face lit up excitedly.

"You think so?!" She said loudly.

"I guess" Sasuke said with a bit more confidence.

"So we can…?" Sakura left her sentence hanging. After a moment Sasuke let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay. We can take him home." Sasuke said, defeated, as he stood up. Sakura laughed and hopped a step to hug Sasuke around the neck. He smirked at her actions. '_Why does she get so childish around baby animals?' _Sasuke wondered to himself.

After paying the lady they began their walk home. Sakura had put a leash on the puppy, but preferred to carry it most of the time. She cuddled with it, and went on about how sweet, and soft the dog was. Sasuke just listened to her rambling, and nodded at all the right times. He did have to admit though, that puppy was pretty amusing.

The next few days were pretty good, considering Sakura treated the puppy as if it were a saint. Note the bitterness in that last comment. Sakura loved that puppy so damn much, that Sasuke was almost convinced she only came home for the thing. Sasuke wasn't quite jealous, but he was awfully close. How could he help it, though? The puppy _never_ did anything wrong. In fact it was perfect. As perfect as… I don't know! Anything that never went wrong!

And that wasn't even the whole of it! The puppy who would run up to anyone with an arm, and roll on its back for a belly rub, totally screwed Sasuke over. As soon as he came home, the puppy would sit there and look up at him. No tail wagging. No excited barking. Nothing. When Sasuke tried to pet the thing it dodged his hand. And when Sakura got home, the little mutt would run all around yipping its little head off, while its tail was wagging so damn hard you'd think it was hurtling itself!

Oh, there's more! Whenever Sasuke, and Sakura were together. The stupid mutt would act totally normal! It would go and jump on Sasuke, expecting to be petted, or get a happy little compliment. But as soon as Sakura left, the thing would stare him down!

'_What the hell?!' _Sasuke thought to himself _way _more than once. It not like Sasuke wasn't trying to be nice to the puppy. The air headed thing just wouldn't pay any attention to him unless Sakura was there.

Though, being Sasuke, he put up with it. And everything went somewhat okay. Until one Sunday night. Sakura had gotten back from a mission earlier that morning, worked at the hospital all day, and then went grocery shopping that evening. To put it lightly, she was exhausted. Sasuke on the other hand, had done only a few small missions around the village that day, and still had energy in him.

Around 8:30, Sakura came home to find Sasuke sitting at the table, and the puppy running around her legs.

"Hey, boy…" She murmured, looking down and trying to avoid stepping on, or tripping over, the annoying thing. When she put the groceries down she turned to Sasuke.

"Hey!" she said, putting a tired smile on her face. Sasuke looked at her.

"Tired?" he asked with a small smirk. Sakura just heaved a sigh and sat down across from him.

"You have no idea…" she mumbled, setting her head on the table. Sasuke smiled at her, and reached his hand out, putting it on her head. After a moment she sat up, and smiled back at him. Then she leaned back in her chair. "Urgh… I still have to do paperwork for Tsunade." She closed her eyes and stretched.

"I can do that." Sasuke said bluntly. Sakura opened her eyes, and paused.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Sasuke mumbled. " You look like you're about to fall asleep anyway."

Sakura gave him a big smile, got up, and went around the table to hug him. "Thank you!" she said as happily as a sleep deprived person can. Sasuke just smiled back at her and nodded.

"Uh…" Sakura hesitated. Sasuke looked at her questioningly. "Do you think you can feed the puppy too?" Sasuke glanced at the puppy sitting on the floor. When it saw Sasuke looking at him, it wagged its tail.

"Sure" Sasuke said, looking back at Sakura. "Don't worry about a thing. I've got it handled." Sasuke's eyes softened. And Sakura muttered another "Thanks" that was cut off by a yawn. With that she turned and left the room.

A few hours later Sasuke had just finished the paperwork he said he'd do for Sakura. When the clock read 11:37 p.m. he figured he should feed the puppy now. Getting up he scanned the room, and didn't see any sign of the mutt. Sasuke even went around the whole house and still didn't find the thing. Soon, after maybe fifteen minutes of searching, he heard a yip from the living room.

There in the center of the living room was the puppy. Just sitting there as if it had been there the whole time. Sasuke gave an annoyed sigh, and went over to it. But, whenever he got closer the mutt moved away. Every step Sasuke took closer to the thing, it moved back two steps!

'_Come on!'_ Sasuke thought impatiently. Finally Sasuke lunged toward the puppy, and it darted out of the living room, and down the hall to a different part of the house. Sasuke, who was kneeling down from the lunge, followed quietly after.

Since, it was nearing midnight Sasuke left the lights off, so as not to disturb Sakura. Up ahead he heard a ruffling noise that made him stop. '_What the hell is this mutt doing?'_ He thought, getting more annoyed than anything.

Finally the noise stopped, and Sasuke froze. He peered into the darkness up ahead to see if he could find the dog. Suddenly, the thing rocketed out of the hall, holding something in it teeth. Sasuke turned and followed quickly. The mutt was sitting in the middle of the living room again! It was chewing on whatever it had brought with it. Sasuke kept his distance just in case the devil dog tried anything.

When the puppy didn't move, Sasuke advanced. At that point Sasuke saw what the puppy had, and he glared daggers. The thing the puppy had in its mouth was his shirt. _'I needed that…!' _He thought angrily. Sasuke was just about a yard or so away when the puppy leaped up to the right, jumped over the couch, and ran to its left, away from Sasuke. Sasuke had leaped after the dog when it jumped over the couch, and missed it. This resulted in having him fall over the couch, knocking it backwards onto the floor.

The devil dog stopped in it tracks, turned around, and made a snorting noise. Sasuke, still on the floor with a couch on top of him, looked at the dog incredulously. '_Is that thing _..._ …laughing?!'. _

Now he had snapped. He threw the couch off of him in time to see the mutt run into the kitchen. Sasuke, glaring, went after him.

"Damn mutt." Sasuke mumbled. " I don't even know why we bought that thing…" Sasuke had flicked on the lights of the kitchen and found something horrible. The kitchen itself was beautiful, not a thing wrong with it… Except… The Devil dog had gotten into the groceries and was eating a bag of tomatoes.

Forget what I said about Sasuke snapping earlier. This was it. He had had it. That dog was gonna die, and Sasuke would make sure of it. The puppy looked up, tomato still in its mouth, saw Sasuke, and ran. **(A/N: By now its probably 12:40 pm) **Sasuke ran after, not even bothering to be quiet, or pick up the grocery bags.

The mutt was back in the living room, next to the torn up shirt of Sasuke's, and it had something new with it. The stupid thing had Sasuke's book too! However....., Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the cover. '_That wasn't my book…' _

The dog looked up, dropped the book and ran again. Instead of following, Sasuke went straight to the book. Yep, it was chewed up so bad you could hardly read it. Sasuke sighed, extremely agitated. '_Itachi really is going to kill me this time...'_

There was a crash in one of the far rooms, which caught Sasuke's attention. Dropping the book, he went to see what else the mutt had done. Entering a guest room, Sasuke found the guest bed completely torn up, the lamp on the bedside table also shattered. The idiotic mutt was on the bed with a throw pillow in it's mouth and was shaking it vigorously. Sasuke just watched with his mouth hanging open, and his eyes wide. Finally he reached out and tried to grab the dog, just missing it by a hair.

The mutt leaped off the bed and ran away down the hall. Sasuke growled and ran after it. Again. Expecting to find the devil dog in the living room Sasuke went there first. But the mutt wasn't there. He tried the kitchen next, but it wasn't there either. Sasuke began searching the whole house, just like he had when this whole dilemma started. Though, this time no bark came from anywhere, and Sasuke ended up in the kitchen right where he started. Looking at the clock on the microwave, he saw that the time was almost 3:00 a.m. '_Oooh. This dog is gonna pay_.'

*clatter* Sasuke's head snapped toward the door. He went quickly over and saw that the idiot of a puppy had gone threw all of their ninja tools, and scrolls! Kunai, Shuriken, and scrolls were scattered everywhere. Sasuke spotted the mutt chewing on a kunai trying to eat the cloth wrapped around its handle. It looked up innocently, as Sasuke glowered at it. Again, it made it's snorting noise and ran, dropping the kunai.

"Urgh..!" Sasuke said agitatedly, as he just missed catching the dog once again. They played this game for quite sometime, until it was around 5:46 a.m. Sasuke was beat, and the little nightmare had completely destroyed 2 rooms, and half of the things Sasuke owned.

Sasuke finally decided to make a plan rather than chase the mutt around all night. Er… morning. So he put a tomato in the center of the living room, and hid.

_' To waste that food... on THAT mutt.._'he thought regretfully. Then, maybe 6 minutes later, the puppy came sniffing around the corner.

It hesitantly approached the fruit, sniffing all the while. Then the dog put its mouth around the tomato.

Sasuke jumped out of his hiding place, and threw himself at the mutt. That was it. He had caught it! Finally! Finally Sasuke caught this pathetic mutt! Finally he could go to sleep! Finally it would all be over! But first..... he wanted to strangle it.

He held the Devil dog up to eye level, and glared, Sharingan activated. " Payback!" He said, his voice had a dark edge to it.

"Morning Sasuke!" Sakura's voice could be heard behind him. He quickly deactivated his Kekei Genkai, and spun around. An innocent smile on his face. He still had mutt still in his hands, with the tomato still in its mouth.

"Aw. You're playing with him!" Sakura laughed. Sasuke just looked at her, both eyebrows raised. '_Sure…..' _. Sakura reached out to take the puppy, Sasuke had no choice but to reluctantly give it to her. She took the puppy and snuggled with it. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He heaved a sigh.

"Sakura?" he began. " I _really _don't like that dog."

Sakura looked at him with a sweet, questioning look. "Why not?" She asked him.

"Well…" Sasuke said, looking to the side. "Apart from the destroyed house…." he paused. "That mutt ate all of the tomatoes." He said in a pouty way, glaring at the devil dog.

Sakura was silent for a moment before she busted up laughing. "Ha!! hahaha!!! You hate him for that?!" Sasuke just looked at her straight in the face, with a serious expression. That, however, only made her laugh harder. After a minute she calmed down, and looked at Sasuke.

"That gives me even more of a reason to like him!" she said, eyes closed, smile on her face, puppy in her arms. Sasuke still had a serious face on, but one eyebrow was raised.

"And why's that?" he asked, his voice monotone.

"Because!" Sakura started. " He loves tomatoes, and growls about things! Just like you!" She giggled at her statement.

Sasuke just looked at her, and then turned his head away, embarrassed. "I do not growl about things.." he mumbled.

"What was that?" Sakura laughed at him. " I thought I just heard growling over there."

"Nevermind!" Sasuke snapped, bringing his head down completely. Sakura stopped laughing, but still had a smile on her face. She put the puppy down, and went over to Sasuke. She put her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder.

" I'll always love you more, though." She murmured quietly. Sasuke smirked, and put his arms around her waist, and his face in her hair. " Good." he whispered.

-------------

**So that was my Oh- So-Wonderful dream! Though, my dream was mostly only the part when Sasuke leaped over the couch, and when Sakura said how the dog was like Sasuke because of the whole "tomato loving" and "growling" thing…. So yeah… Seriously, read: Just a Joke, Right? You might love it! ^^ ALSO! i might make a sequel (maaaybe about Itachi's book, and that whole dilema) if you want one please tell me!**


End file.
